wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Maverus Issolux
Lord Inquisitor Maverus Issolux was a member of the Inquisition's Ordo Malleus. Specifically he was the last leader of the Armageddon Conclave, a group dedicated to prevent the return of the Daemon Primarchs, other Daemon Princes and the creation of new ones. He led an elite team of Veteran Grey Knights called the Slayer Squad, killing millions of Daemons, Traitors and Heretics. Maverus met his end along with his team at the hands of the Dark Core near the end of the 41st Millennium. Despite his death, his work saved countless worlds and human lives from being overrun. History Appearance Wargear Abilities Ship Slayer Squad Maverus preferred an elite team of Grey Knights rather than a whole force to help with his work. Thus, in 750.M41, he formed a team known as the Slayer Squad. He decided to keep his team a number of eight at a time, as a sign of respect of the Grey Knights Eight Brotherhoods. Only one member of the squad survived up to its dissolved. The list of members included: *'Terminator Krant Barrattiel': A Grey Knight Veteran Terminator Krant had joined the Slayer Squad around the beginning of the last century of the 41st Millennium. During his time with the squad, Krant defeated several Daemons of Nurgle, including a Great Unclean One and even slew a Death Guard Sorcerer. He survived the Dark Core ambushed and later rejoined the 3rd Brotherhood. He is the sole survivor of the Slayer Squad. *'Paladin Interceptor Bosus Cyburus': *'Captain Urgavar Blare': *'Purifier Patrok Darsist': *'Justicar Nectolgaar Cybio': *'Battle-Brother Sedis Tibius': *'Terminator Korilavech Tikus': *'Terminator Paladin Cardae Gus': *'Terminator Thrapheus Ventatanus' (998.M41): Thrapheus had been part of the squad for over 150 years. During that time he slew many Chaos Space Marines, Daemons and Cultists. On Solomon, Thrapheus killed many Dark Core Heretics but was eventually force to retreat to the Silent Dagger. He was the first to realize that Chaos Terminators had managed to board the Escort Ship and were preparing a ritual. Thrapheus led his surviving brothers and the crew against the boarders and had managed to kill the Specter Jinath, though at the cost of his own life. *'Battle-Brother Lazastin Sirius': *'Librarian Destithos Mordatus': *'Battle-Brother Raxus Trades '(998.M41): Battle-Brother Raxus Trades utilized a Jump Pack when fighting, and personally slew many Chaos Lords and Champions while in the air. When the squad was ambushed by the Dark Core on Solomon, who used an Ork Warband to weaken the squad, Raxus and Strocos volunteer to distract the Orks while the rest of the squad retreated. Though Strocos was killed when he the Orks swarmed him, Raxus managed to severely injure the Ork Warlord with his Halberd, long enough for the Orks to retreat and allow his brothers to escape. He was then murdered by Harbinger Garric from behind. *'Justicar Grimallius Porian' (998.M41): The Justicar Grimallius Porian had joined after the death of his old friend Andrar Boulderhanded died, wishing to honour him. He partook in several missions, including one where he helped stopped a ritual by the Warp Serpents warband that would've seen the sacrificing of an entire Hive World to recover a Daemon Artefact. When the Dark Core and Zhurgrazak's Raiderz ambushed the squad on Solomon, Porian and Raxus volunteered to hold the Orks back for the others to escape. Though he managed to kill many Orks, Porian was eventually swarmed and killed. *'Captain Thoram Ushit': *'Techmarine Nariam Daras': *'Apothecary Cylakim Solist' (998.M41): Cylakim was one of the longest surviving members of the Slayer Squad. As the Apothecary, he had the additional charge of collecting the sacred gene-seed of fallen Brothers. Cylakim met his end at the hand of the Dark Core on Solomon, where he was critically injured. Entrusting the gene-seeds to brother Sedis, Cylakim held back the Dark Core traitor marines with a Power Sword and Thunder Hammer, before being eventually killed by Harbinger Oloron. *'Terminator Korimech Kanius': *'Paladin Interceptor Andrar Boulderhanded' (978.M41): Claded in Aegis Terminator Armour, equipped with a Nemesis Force Halberd, mounted Storm Bolter and Storm Shield, and a Psyber-Eagle Familiar, Andrar Boulderhand had served with the Slayer Squad the longest. Always jumping into battle first, he slaughtered thousands of heretics and daemons during his time. Andrar eventually met his hand when he held off a wave of Khornate Berzerkers and Bloodletters when the team was hunting down World Eater Lord Var'Gom. He killed dozens of foes before being overwhelmed. *'Justicar Vermalakim Guillar': *'Paladin Vallestin Androncus': *'Purifier Honocius Ortys': *'Battle-Brother Lycaogol Tron': *'Captain Drirast Furar': *'Purifier Volosarro Ferrane': *'Chaplain Nobor Invatica': *'Terminator Paelesan Hius': *'Battle-Brother Purifier Igatrok Vai': *'Terminator Paladin Asmokha Tronus': *'Battle-Brother Purgation Raphis Cordaras': *'Librarian Greccimius Drakus': *'Strike Justicar Enones Ventas' (799.M41): *'Purgation Azather Invein' (756.M41): *'Strike Battle-Brother Destirex Tarides': *'Purifier Xeroron Karrerus': *'Justicar Paeveren Ruban': *'Terminator Zartarh Elgoss': Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Inquisition